


prōtegō

by KHAOFSIAOU



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Canon Non-Binary Character, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Gen, I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27274984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHAOFSIAOU/pseuds/KHAOFSIAOU
Summary: Chaos appears!
Relationships: Mention of established Hypnos/Zagreus
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	prōtegō

Zagreus would not lie about the fact that the omnipresent primordial being known as Chaos was just a tad bit intimidating to even perceive to begin with, and yet here he was, with them suddenly just _appearing_ smack-dab in the middle of his chambers just as he was about to begin a run anew. 

"Son of Hades." 

He glanced up to meet their eyes, already feeling an odd sense of existential crisis bubble up within him as it had in all of the times he had encountered them previously. 

"Good tidings, Chaos. To what may I owe this visit?" 

"As you may be aware, ever since your aid in reuniting my daughter and I, we have had some time to rekindle and catch up regarding the state of affairs."

Zagreus gave them an awkward smile. "Oh, well, I'm happy to hear that you and Nyx have been able to b-"

"This also happened to involve the mention of your own affair, with one of my grandchildren." 

His face went entirely pale, but he still decided to keep his ground the best he could, jaw set in determination. "Why, yes, Hypnos and I have been in a relationship for a while now, and are quite happy together. Have you any qualms with the matter?" 

The halo around Chaos's head slightly dimmed, and for a brief moment Zagreus's heart stopped as he realized that he had no idea what happens if he's killed off by Chaos themselves. Do you die forever? Do you end up in an infinite loop of an unfathomable fate? His fear iced out into shock when their lips quirked up into a small smile. 

"You never cease to provide an odd sense of wonderment even to one that embodies everything and nothing, son of Hades. You see to taking care of my somnolent progeny, as there will be consequences shall you break the tender heart of one of my own." 

With that, Chaos disappeared, and the air in the room felt significantly more breathable as Zagreus nearly staggered to the ground. He'd never have hurting Hypnos cross his thoughts in any capacity, but he found it oddly sweet that Chaos had came to him with their concerns, even if veiled as a threat with gods-know what repercussions.

After catching his nerves, he set out for yet another run, and couldn't bring himself to be quite upset upon his next death with his beloved floating up to meet him at the mouth of the Styx with his usual cheerful quip and a kiss on the cheek for luck.

How grateful he was for his darling Hypnos, even with the quirks of his oddly intimidating lineage.

**Author's Note:**

> ??????????????


End file.
